1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to time controlled cigarette dispenser and more particularly pertains to a device for dispensing individual cigarettes in a manner to assist the user in the abatement of smoking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of time controlled dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cigarette dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of smoking abatement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,746 to Kieves and 4,278,185 to Perez disclose devices for dispensing cigarettes through mechanical components activated by a user. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,202 to Newsome and 4,556,154 to Bajtala relates to cigarette dispensers with more complex control mechanisms including electrical components. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,869 to Adamo discloses a dispenser for cigarettes designed for dissuading smokers from using cigarettes.
In this respect, the time controlled cigarette dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of smoking abatement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for dispensing cigarettes which can be used for the abatement of smoking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.